Deformity
by blackstudio18
Summary: Jika malam tiba, dan kau berjalan sendirian di lorong yang sepi, maka kau akan mendapati tubuhmu telah menjadi mayat yang kurus kering di esok hari. Kalau saja gosip itu dipercaya mentah-mentah oleh Kise Ryouta, seorang aktris multitalenta, pasti ia tak akan bertemu empat ekor makhluk biadab yang mengincar darahnya... AU! Vampfic! Chapter 2 update!
1. 1st Shape: Prologue

Langit malam sudah berdiri di peraduan, meninggalkan raja siang yang telah turun dari tahta beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tak sabar, sang ratu kemudian memanggil kedua pengawal setianya, sepasukan kelap bintang dan dewi rembulan, junjungan agungnya.

Seharusnya, suasana malam ini begitu indah.

Ya, _seharusnya_.

Kalau saja, ratusan kilometer ke bawah, tiga sosok makhluk serupa manusia tidak berhadapan. Ah, sebenarnya hanya dua orang, sih, karena yang seorang lagi masih sangat kecil, tidak pantas 'berhadapan' seperti dua lainnya.

Salah seorang dari mereka, yang paling tinggi, tersenyum di hadapan kedua yang lain. "Kau sudah dengar semuanya, ya?" katanya, entah kenapa masih terlihat senyum di wajahnya, yang sebelah kiri tertutupi sebagian oleh rambut.

Pemuda bermanik merah itu, menggenggam erat tangan mungil dalam jemarinya. Sembari menggertakkan gigi, ia sama sekali tak ingin sepupu cilik tersayangnya ini terluka oleh pemuda di hadapannya. "_Nii__san_, ada apa dengan _N__iichan_?"

Salah satu pemuda yang terpanggil '_Nii__san__'_ sama sekali tak kuasa untuk tidak menolehkan kepalanya kepada bocah berambut crimson ini. Sepupu yang paling dekat dengannya, yang paling ia banggakan, yang paling ia sayangi. "Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja," dengan terpaksa harus berbohong demi ketenangan mental sang bocah.

Sayangnya, bocah crimson itu tidak begitu percaya dengan omongan sepupunya, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri, di saat ia mendengar lagi suara sang 'kakak'nya yang seorang lagi. "Hmph, 'semua akan baik-baik saja', ya? Naif sekali kau."

Cepat, sang bocah kecil menengahi keduanya, tangan mungilnya ia rentangkan lebar-lebar, mencegah dua makhluk yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak ini berkelahi, atau apa pun yang membuat mereka terlihat berselisih. "Hentikan!"

Sang pemuda bersurai hitam mengeratkan baris gigi, tak sabar. Tanpa tersentuh, ia mendorong tubuh kecil sang bocah, membentuk suatu segel tangan, dan mengurung si bocah yang tersungkur di tanah dengan semacam pelindung di sekeliling tubuhnya. "_Otouto_-ku yang manis, tunggu saja di sana, ya," melirik mata kemerahan laksana darah milik pemuda lain yang menggeram marah di hadapannya.

Sementara tangan si bocah mulai menggedor pelindung, sang pembuat segel menyeringai. "_N__ii__chan_! Buka! Aku tidak mau kalian berkelahi! Buka!" ia berteriak, namun sepertinya percuma saja, sebab suaranya teredam sepenuhnya di dalam pelindung.

Meski begitu, satu-satunya pemuda bersurai hitam di tempat itu jelas tahu apa yang diteriakkan 'adik'nya, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

Sebenarnya, suara sang bocah, seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik, adalah satu hal yang memberikan efek ganda kepadanya. Sakit, dan senang.

"_N__ii__chan_! Buka!"

Ya, suaranya yang seperti itu, hanya membayangkannya saja benar-benar membuatnya sakit.

Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan.

"Kau—kau benar-benar membuatku marah!" kedua mata sewarna darah berkilat tajam. Sembari sang pemilik mata mengibaskan tangannya untuk menyerang, Sayang lawannya sudah lebih dulu bersiap.

Ah, bahkan ia tidak mengetahui, sejak kapan bibir milik pemuda serba hitam itu sudah berada di dekat telinganya?

"Kau... bilang sesuatu?"

Dalam sekejap, kaki sang pemuda hitam menghempaskan tubuh pemuda bersurai merah. Menendangnya tanpa ampun dan membuatnya terdorong bermeter-meter ke belakang, menghantam sebuah tembok hingga hancur lebur tidak berbentuk lagi.

"_N__ii__san_!" teriak sang bocah yang seolah terlupakan, menangis dalam keheningan karena hanya ia sendiri yang mendengar suaranya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia pergi ke sana, untuk membantu _nii__san_–nya berdiri, dan membawanya lari dari sini hingga tak terlihat oleh mata hitam itu lagi.

Sayangnya, kini ia berada dalam kurungan sangkar kegelapan. Membuatnya tak bisa leluasa bergerak, bahkan mengambil udara pun rasanya sulit.

Reruntuhan bekas tembok bergerak, membuktikan bahwa warna merah yang memucat itu sedang berusaha bangkit. "Kau..." ia menggeram, tidak peduli dengan kepalanya yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

Mata merah itu melirik kepada sang adik, yang terkurung tanpa sanggup ia bebaskan. Ha, untung saja bocah mungil itu tidak terlalu memperhatikan darah yang ada di kepalanya, kalau tidak, bisa menangis meraung-raung anak itu nanti.

'Jangan khawatir,' ia membatin. 'Aku berjanji akan pulang dengan selamat.'

Beruntung juga si hitam itu mengurung adiknya, akan sangat berbahaya bagi bocah itu kalau dia ikut terlibat dengan perkelahian antara dirinya dan orang yang kemarin masih menjadi temannya. Dikurung begitu akan membuatnya tidak terluka.

Oh tidak, tunggu. Apakah ini berarti...

... ia masih menyayangi adik mereka?

Heh, tentu saja. Bocah crimson itu adalah teman sekaligus seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya. Keduanya sudah seperti kakak adik, bahkan kadang lebih dekat dari si merah yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Wajar saja kalau pemuda hitam itu sangat menyayangi sang bocah, dan tidak akan membiarkan bocah itu terluka sedikit pun.

Huh, ia jadi menyesal membiarkan adiknya ikut tadi. Apa boleh buat, tadinya ia pikir mantan sahabatnya itu tak akan bertindak dengan kekerasan begini, jadi sebagai sepupu dan kakak angkat yang baik, ia berkewajiban untuk membawa sang bocah.

Mana dia tahu kalau ternyata pemuda itu memintanya datang hanya untuk bertarung?

Si merah memutar tubuhnya, tepat saat sang lawan datang dari samping. Kaki sang pemuda merah menendang kepala si hitam dengan tenaga yang sengaja ia kurangi, dalam hati masih takut melukai sahabatnya itu.

Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui, bukan kepala yang ia hantam, melainkan tangan kiri si pemuda hitam. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda bermata tunggal itu balas menyerang si merah, dengan sasaran perutnya.

ia terguling, lawannya menyeringai puas.

"Ikutlah denganku," ucapnya, setelah ia membuat tubuh teman terbaiknya laksana ulat yang berusaha merangkak di tanah. "Kalau kau ikut denganku, aku akan membebaskan dia," ia melanjutkan.

Pemuda merah itu sebenarnya tidak mengerti, maka dari itu, ia bertanya. "Apa maksudmu...?" tak menghiraukan betapa sulit ia mengucapkannya karena lehernya kini digenggam oleh tangan sang mantan sahabat. Mencekiknya dengan amarah penuh.

Secara garis besar, ia memang tidak mengerti. Namun ia tahu pasti, merujuk kepada siapa 'dia' yang disebutkan tadi.

Kembali, sang pemuda hitam mengeratkan baris gigi. Ia pun menyadari, sampai saat ini si merah sudah hampir mematahkan tangan kirinya, dengan tendangan yang sangat ia tahu bahwa tenaganya dikurangi. Sungguh, ia tak suka seperti itu. Ia tak suka diremehkan.

Kesal, ia mencengkeram kepala si merah yang tengah tak berdaya, membuat bocah yang terkurung di sana menangis lebih keras dan berteriak lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya, meraungkan nama kakak sepupunya dengan pilu, takut kalau sepupu kesayangannya itu akan dibunuh, oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Namun tentu saja, hanya diri bocah itu sendiri yang bisa mendengar teriakannya.

"Lihat, inilah kekuatan vampir yang sebenarnya. Yang kuat selalu benar, dan kau tahu apa yang menjadikan kita kuat."

Si merah hanya dapat melihat ada cahaya keemasan yang menusuk mata kirinya. Entah apa yang telah diperbuat si hitam padanya, tapi ia yakin, itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Aku hanya akan membebaskannya kalau kau bersedia ikut denganku. Bagaimana?"

Sakit, tentu saja. Kepala merah itu sudah banyak mengeluarkan darah, dan kini digenggam kuat oleh tangan yang dulunya menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut itu? Sungguh, kenyataan memang pahit.

"Tidak akan pernah! Aku akan membebaskannya sendiri! Tanpa bantuan orang sepertimu!"

Mata hitam memicing, seakan ingin menghempaskannya ke dalam jurang paling dalam, dan paling kelam.

Kemudian, yang ia ingat, hanya sebuah mata _onyx_ yang berkilat marah, mengutuknya dari dasar hati yang terdalam dan seolah tak akan pernah memaafkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deformity**

**By Tsubaki ****Audhi ****and The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Samar-samar dalam benakku, masih teringat..."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—**tak akan kumaafkan."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

0000000000000

_Ketika aku kecil, samar-samar masih teringat..._

_Kadang __i__buku bercerita..._

0000000000000

KRIIIIIIIINNNGG!

Klik.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang mematikan jam wekeryang berdering nyaring. Mata sewarna madunya masih sayu, ia tahu bahwa harusnya waktu tidurnya kemarin masih kurang. Namun apa daya, ia bisa kehilangan uang makan kalau beringsut ke kasur lagi.

Pemuda itu berjalan malas ke arah kamar mandi, membersihkan diri seadanya. Toh, meski tak mandi pun ia masih tetap tampan—bukannya narsis, itulah kata para fansnya. Ia memakai sembarang kemeja yang tergeletak di atas kasur, ah biar saja, ketika bekerja nanti ia akan diberi pakaian baru. Kemudian pemuda itu melangkah ke dapur dan memanggang pancake. Oh, semoga hari ini masakannya tidak hangus, semoga tidak hangus—

—seketika bau hangus menguar dari adonan yang baru semenit lalu ia tuang ke dalam wajan. Api kompornya terlalu besar.

Rupanya ia kurang serius waktu berdoa.

Menghela napas singkat, pemuda itu mengambil sekotak besar susu dingin dari dalam kulkas dan menyajikannya bersama sepiring pancake gosong hasil kreasinya. Berharap nantinya ia bisa meredam rasa pahit masakannya dengan banyak meminum susu. Tak apa, lagipula ia sudah biasa. Tinggal sendirian selama bertahun-tahun bukan berarti bisa membuatnya jadi seorang tukang masak yang handal.

Sambil (berusaha) menikmati sarapan paginya, sang pemuda berambut pirang itu menelusuri jadwal kerjanya hari ini. Pagi ini rekaman video klip, lalu makan siang bersama kontraktornya, sore nanti acara jumpa fans, di malam hari ia pemotretan. Padat, seperti biasa. Entah berapa banyak senyuman yang harus ia palsukan hari ini. Yah, bukan berarti di hari-hari yang lalu ia tak terbiasa melakukannya—

Ah, lebih baik ia segera bersiap.

0000000000000

"_Ada sebuah kisah yang hilang terkubur waktu..."_

"_Cerita yang hanya kau seorang yang tahu..."_

000000000000000

"Jadi Kise-_kun_, di video klip nanti kau akan berperan sebagai pemuda yang cintanya ditentang oleh keluarga. Di bagian ini ada sedikit adegan roman, lalu kemudian di area tujuh nanti akan ada sedikit adegan pertarungan. Pokoknya, lakukan dengan natural seperti biasa, oke~?"

Sang pemuda pirang—Kise namanya—mengangguk riang sembari mencoba meresapi peran yang ia dapatkan. Heh, yang seperti ini sih terlalu mudah untuk diperankan. Tak butuh usaha spesial. Lagipula ia selalu bisa melakukan segala hal, bukan?

"Kise-_kun_, kau sudah siap?"

Sekali lagi, anggukan singkat serta senyuman cerah menjadi jawabnya.

"Baiklah, adegan pertama, _TAKE_!"

Senyuman palsu yang sungguh tanpa cela.

00000000000000

"_Dahulu, ada sepasang insan beda dunia yang saling jatuh cinta..."_

"_Mereka takut bila nantinya cinta itu akan kikis ditelan waktu..."_

00000000000000

"Kau memang hebat, Ryouta-_kun_! Tak salah aku memasukkanmu dalam agensiku. Prestasimu dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun ini benar-benar—"

Pemuda pirang itu hanya menatap datar pada piring makan siangnya sembari terus mengunyah makanan yang tertata di sana—masih dengan tata krama yang baik, tentunya. Rekaman video klip tadi pagi membuatnya agak sedikit lelah. Lagipula bukan hobinya untuk mendengarkan ocehan pria tua yang merekomendasikannya ke agensi miliknya ini. Bukan keinginannya untuk menjadi artis terkenal atau sejenisnya. Ia hanya butuh uang. Ia butuh uang untuk makanan dan tempat tinggal—untuk terus hidup.

000000000

"_Karena itu dua insan tersebut saling bertukar janji..."_

000000000

"—kan, Ryouta-_kun_. Di kedepannya nanti pasti juga—"

Huh, sok akrab sekali orang tua menjijikkan ini. Ia pikir siapa dia, memanggil seorang Kise Ryouta dengan nama kecilnya? Mentang-mentang ia yang memungut Kise dari jalanan dan mempekerjakannya bagai anjing dalam ikatan rantai—

"—Ryouta-_kun_? Kau mendengarkanku?"

Sebuah senyuman manis yang ia keluarkan ternyata cukup untuk membuat pria tua busuk itu bungkam. Ia harus bersyukur, wajah tampannya ini benar-benar seolah dapat mengendalikan pemikiran orang.

—atau tidak.

0000000000

"_Mengira bahwa mereka akan hidup bahagia..."_

00000000

"Kyaaaaaa! Kise-_kuuun_~"

"Ia benar-benar tampan!"

"Idolakuuu~!"

Kise Ryouta, hanya tersenyum manis sambil tetap menyalami tangan penggemarnya satu-persatu ketika mendengar lontaran pujian-pujian yang ditujukan untuknya. Bukan, ia bukan merasa tersanjung, sungguh, yang ada malah rasa muak. Untungnya ekspresi wajahnya sudah sangat terlatih hingga tak tampak sedikit pun rasa jijik dari senyuman hangat yang ia sunggingkan.

Kadang ia berpikir, entah kapan dirinya bisa lepas dari segala rutinitas yang memaksanya untuk menebar senyuman palsu seperti ini. Mungkin nanti, mungkin bertahun-tahun lagi.

Atau mungkin baru bisa terjadi bila ia mati.

"Kise-_kuuunnn_~!"

Kise kembali melengkungkan bibirnya sembari berterima kasih dengan nada bicara riang.

000000000

"_Namun yang mustahil tetaplah tak mungkin..."_

000000000

"—oke, sekian untuk pemotretan hari ini. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya!"

Beberapa orang menghela napas lega, beberapa yang lain langsung heboh dan berinisiatif untuk mengajak makan bersama di restoran. Ketika pemotretan usai, suasana warna-warni seperti ini memang bukanlah hal yang tidak wajar. Tentu saja beberapa akan merasa lelah karena acara pemotretan yang intens seperti ini, tak terkecuali bagi sang bintang utama.

Kise hanya menghela napas panjang, akhirnya usai sudah rentetan pekerjaannya untuk hari ini. Ia benar-benar lelah. Seharian penuh ia bekerja dan itu semua membuat wajahnya berkedut kaku. Terlalu banyak tersenyum juga melelahkan.

Pemuda pirang itu beranjak dari lokasi pemotretan, menolak sopan tawaran beberapa orang untuk mengantarnya pulang dengan kendaraan mewah. Ia benci itu, karenanya ia langsung berkata tidak dan beranjak bahkan meski beberapa dari mereka mulai membicarakan gosip tentang orang yang tiba-tiba jadi mayat yang kurus kering setelah malamnya berjalan sendirian di jalanan yang sepi.

Huh, seolah Kise akan takut saja.

Ia tak akan pernah takut mati—tidak ketika hidupnya terasa hampa seperti ini.

000000000

"_Pada akhirnya dua insan itu berpisah dan tak saling berjumpa lagi..."_

000000000

Kise berjalan sendiri dalam hening. Di kanan-kirinya terjajar lampu jalan yang menyala redup, dan di atas kepalanya adalah langit malam yang tak banyak bertabur bintang. Hari ini ia sungguh sibuk dan ternyata sudah tak ada lagi kereta yang bersedia berangkat ketika ia mencapai stasiun. Anggap saja nasibnya sedang sial. Huh, tahu begitu ia terima saja tawaran tumpangan dari rekan-rekan kerjanya. Yah, bukan berarti ia benci untuk berjalan sendiri di tengah malam yang sunyi. Hanya saja ia lelah, dan kakinya mulai berdenyut protes. Belaian angin pu tak banyak membantu untuk membawa asam urat dalam otot-otot wajahnya yang banyak bekerja hari ini.

—sudahlah, nikmati saja.

Redup, gelap, sepi. Dan ia tak peduli. Bunyi langkah dinamisnya seolah menjadi satu-satunya instrumen dalam relung malam yang kelam ini. Terasa menyeramkan, mungkin. Namun tidak bagi seorang Kise Ryouta. Keheningan statis seperti ini biasa ia lalui. Ia menyukainya, suasana dingin yang menusuk ini adalah satu-satunya sobat baiknya.

"…"

Dalam sunyinya malam, ia mulai menyenandungkan lagu lama yang dulu sekali selalu jadi lagu pengantar tidurnya.

000000000

"—berhasil menemukannya?"

"Tidak, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kalau aku sudah menemukan mereka, aku tak akan bertanya!"

"Bisa gawat kalau ada korban yang terjatuh lagi. Kita harus segera menemukan para pemberontak itu."

"Kita sudah mencari di seluruh kota dan tak ada petunjuk sama sekali!"

"Tch, tenanglah! Kalau begini, kita memang hanya bisa menunggu sampai mereka melakukan—"

"Aomine-_kun_, Kagami-_kun_."

"Ada apa, Kuroko?"

"Aku… merasakan mereka."

0000000000

Kise berjalan dalam hening. Senandung syahdu masih setia ia bisikkan. Ia terus berjalan pulang dalam senyapnya malam. Dalam hati, ia menghitung derap langkahnya.

Selangkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah.

Emp—

Diam. Hening. Kise terpaku sesaat dan menatap ke sekitar. Di sekelilingnya hanya ada bangunan tinggi dan di depan-belakangnya terlukis jalanan lurus. Masih sama, tak ada yang berubah. Suasana masih hening, tak ada yang aneh.

BRAKKK!

Hanya saja langkah yang keempat tadi bukan miliknya.

"…kh!"

Refleks, Kise segera ambil langkah seribu. Ia tak meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar memastikan sumber dari suara janggal abrusan. Firasatnya menyuruh untuk lari, adrenalinnya memekik untuk segera menjauh, firasatnya sama sekali tak mengatakan hal baik tentang ini. Entah dari mana sumber suara yang membuatnya terbirit-birit itu, bisa saja itu preman, pencuri, alien, atau seekor kucing dan mungkin hanya bunyi suara tong sampah yang jatuh—

—mendadak Kise merasa bodoh.

Walau sempat ragu, akhirnya pemuda bermanik madu itu melakukan perlambatan pada laju larinya. Ketika nilai usaha yang ia lakukan diam di nilai nol, Kise memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke belakang.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

Sungguh, kini Kise benar-benar merasa bodoh. Untuk apa tadi ia lari terbirit-birit layaknya domba yang dikejar anjing? Tak ada yang janggal di sini. Yang ada hanya Kise Ryouta dan firasat buruknya dalam kadar berlebih.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

Kise menggeram frustasi, menendang kaleng minuman kosong di hadapannya untuk meringankan gejolak batinnya. Oh ayolah, ini sangat bodoh. Memangnya apa yang bisa terjadi di dalam kota yang damai ini?

Klontang! Bletakk!

Suara geraman menggema di sepanjang jalan. Kise terhenyak, menatap horor pada makhluk yang mengusap kepala di hadapannya. Sekilas tampak seperti manusia biasa, namun ada yang aneh padanya. Mata makhluk itu berkilat mengerikan, sementara di antara deretan giginya ada dua pasang taring yang terlihat tajam.

Oh tidak—ia lupa untuk memperhitungkan asumsi bahwa bisa jadi ada vampir yang ingin menghisap darahnya.

0000000000

"Masih jauh, Kuroko?"

"Sedikit lagi, Kagami-_kun_. Keberadaan mereka terasa makin kuat."

"Che, kuharap mereka belum memangsa siapapun."

Ketiga orang itu berlari secepat yang mereka bisa.

0000000000

Sambil berlari, Kise memutar otaknya Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ia dikejar oleh makhluk jadi-jadian yang ia identifikasi sebagai vampir itu? Atau mungkin itu zombie? Vampir—atau monster apapun itu tidaklah nyata, setidaknya Kise ingin beranggapan seperti itu. Tapi, kalau begitu makhluk apa yang sedang mengejarnya ini? Manusia biasa kah? Lalu ada apa dengan taring-taring dan nafsu membunuh yang menguar itu? Dan tunggu—seingatnya tadi ia hanya melihat satu. Satu vampir saja yang mengejarnya.

Kenapa tiba-tiba jumlahnya bertambah jadi empat kali lipat?

Kise makin memompa tenaganya, berusaha untuk berlari lebih cepat. Entah apa jadinya bila ia sampai tertangkap oleh makhluk jejadian serupa manusia itu. Dihisap darahnya? Sepertinya iya, jelas begitu. Dan mati? Mungkin saja. Yang jelas tertangkap bukanlah hal yang harus ia biarkan terjadi.

Kise makin memacu langkahnya. Di belakang ada empat makhluk haus darah yang menggeram penuh kengerian dan ia tidak ingin tertangkap dan dihisap darahnya sampai kering. Beberapa puluh meter di depan sana adalah apartemennya. Bagus, sedikit lagi. Sebentar lagi ia bisa masuk kamarnya, menarik selimut, lalu bermimpi—atau meraih gagang telepon dan memanggil polisi.

Telepon—tunggu! Ia punya ponsel! Kenapa tidak mencoba meminta bantuan sekarang.

Tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya, Kise berusaha meraih telepon genggamnya dari saku cepat ia menekan digit-digit yang bisa menghubungkannya pada kantor polisi. Tekan tombol dial, lalu ia menunggu. Terus berlari dengan nafas yang mulai tersengal, mendengarkan nada sambung, dan akhirnya—"

"_Halo?"_

KLONTANGG!

—jatuh terjerembab di jalanan karena tersandung kaleng minuman.

Kise mengaduh sakit. Baiklah, ia baru saja jatuh menggesek aspal jalanan. Ponselnya terbang melayang entah ke mana. Dan buruknya lagi, sepertinya kakinya terkilir. Sementara di belakang sana ada kumpulan vampir yang masih persisten untuk menghisap darahnya.

Sial, ini pasti karma karena tadi ia menendang kaleng seenaknya. Walau Kise rasa semua rentetan peristiwa ini terlalu berat untuk menjadi konsekuensi dan perbuatan menendang kaleng bekas minuman.

Para makhluk haus darah itu semakin mendekat dan Kise tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Kondisi kakinya kini tak memungkinkan untuk berlari. Yang ia punya tinggal kepala dan kedua tangannya. Oh, barangkali ia bisa mencoba untuk melawan vampir-vampir itu. Empat lawan satu, dan lawannya bukan manusia. Baiklah, setidaknya ia harus mencoba. Itu lebih baik daripada pasrah dan menunggu ajal.

Maka dengan memberanikan diri, Kise mangambil benda terdekat untuk dijadikan senjata—yang mana kebetulan itu adalah pipa air tipis yang agak panjang. Ia berusaha berdiri, menjadikannya terpincang namun siap mengayun pipa itu dengan sekuat tenaga bila ada ayng berani mendekat.

Vampir-vampir di hadapannya menaikkan alis, kemudian keempatnya menyeringai dengan gerakan serempak.

Kise merinding sesaat saat telinganya menangkap vibari bernada rendah dari salah satu vampir yang menatap penuh nafsu padanya.

"Kau pikir bisa mengusir kami dengan benda seperti itu, Manusia?"

Dengan gerakan kilat, pipa yang ia pegang tercabik menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Demi apa, bagaimana bisa—

DUAK!

Tubuh Kise kembali menghantam tanah—kali ini punggungnya. Di lehernya, ia dapat merasakan cekgraman tangan yang mencekik erat. Sesak—SAKIT! Ia dapat merasakan ada beberapa bagian dari tulang lehernya yang retak.

Seringaian vampir itu makin melebar. Di bibirnya terus terbisik kata "Makan malam" dan ketiga rekannya mulai mendekat sambil menampakkan seringaian keji yang sama. Salah satu dari mereka mulai melucuti kancing kemeja Kise. Yang satu lagi menahan kaki Kise supaya ia tak berontak, sambil mengenyahkan celana panjangnya—entah untuk apa. Vampir yang terakhir mulai tak sabaran dan langsung mencakar pipi Kise, menjilati darah dan lapisan kulit yang terkoyak menempel di kukunya.

"Hei, kau! Sabar sedikit!" sela salah satu vampir.

"Tapi kita jarang-jarang mendapat makanan besar seperti ini."

"Sudah, sudah. Bagaimana kalau kita bagi jatah masing-masing dan mulai menikmati makan malam kita, hm?"

Ketiga sisanya mengangguk lalu Kise mendapatkan kengerian tak berdasar dari pandangan penuh nafsu yang dipaparkan keempat monster itu.

Bersamaan, keempatnya menancapkan taring dalam-dalam pada tubuh Kise.

"AARRRRGGHH!"

Kise berteriak sejadinya. Ini adalah rasa sakit paling parah yang ia rasakan di seumur hidupnya. Dua vampir mengoyak daerah lehernya, satu vampir menyobek nadi pergelangan tangannya, dan satu lagi menancapkan gigi dalam-dalam pada paha Kise.

Semakin keras Kise berteriak, taring-taring itu menancap makin dalam. Sungguh, ia sudah berusaha berontak. Namun ia tahu usaha itu jelas sia-sia dari merah yang makin menyebar dan rasa sakit yang makin menjalar. Lama-kelamaan rasa sakit yang luar biasa menusuk itu makin pudah, digantikan oleh rasa senyap. Tubuhnya mati rasa, ia bahkan tak tahu apakah kini jantungnya masih terus berdetak atau apakah paru-parunya masih melakukan respirasi. Yang ia tahu hanya satu: ia sekarat dan sebentar lagi pasti akan dijemput ajal.

Dalam detik-detik terakhirnya, Kise hanya memejamkan mata sambil mencari suara nyanyian masa lalu dalam memorinya.

0000000000

Lima...

Empat...

Tiga...

Dua..

"Apa yang ka-"

Satu...

"-lian lakukan, heh?"

Kise sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri, setelah lima hitungan mundur yang ia lakukan demi mempertahankan kesadarannya. Tak tahan, sungguh. Ia ingin segera lari walau tahu itu tak mungkin. Sakit, sakit, SAKIT!

Bahkan setelah ia –tinggal sedikit, sedikit lagi- menutup matanya, sakitnya sampai sekarang masih terasa. Hei, apakah neraka sebegini sakitnya?

Samar, ia dapat merasakan kehadiran beberapa orang lagi. Hebat, setelah empat ekor –Kise tidak sudi menyebut mereka dengan satuan 'orang', persetan dengan wujud mereka yang memang pantas disandingkan dengan kata itu- vampir, kini ada tiga yang lain. Tiga ekor ini juga akan mengambil darahnyakah?

Sial!

Bagus, kesadarannya semakin terenggut oleh rasa sakit. Kise tak berani bersuara, kalaupun ia sanggup, ia tak mau melakukannya, biarlah dirinya dianggap telah mati, daripada tujuh ekor vampir menghisap sampai habis seluruh hemoglobin dalam tubuhnya.

DUAK!

"Kagami-_kun_, di belakangmu!"

"Aku tahu!"

CRASH!

"Aomine-_kun_, dia mengincar kakimu!"

"Baiklah!"

KRAK!

'Hei... apa yang terjadi?' Kise tak kuasa menahan terkejut, walaupun di wajah lemahnya sama sekali tidak tampak raut tersebut. Ia menahan segala rasa kagetnya dalam hati, dengan keheningan setelah empat ekor yang menghisap darahnya tadi tumbang.

Mereka mati.

Mati..

... padahal tadinya, dirinyalah yang akan mati.

Apakah artinya, tiga ekor ini menyelamatkannya?

Salah seorang di antara mereka mendekati Kise, dan menempelkan jemari pucatnya yang –di luar dugaan- hangat ke pergelangan tangannya. "Masih hidup!" ia berseru, menyadari bahwa nyawa Kise berada di ujung tanduk.

Kedua orang yang lain –baiklah, dari sini Kise mau menyebut mereka sebagai 'orang', untuk sementara- tampak terkejut. "Se-serius? Tidak mungkin! Dia dihisap empat ekor! Mustahil bisa bertahan!"

He, Kise baru tahu, ternyata orang berkulit agak remang itu setuju dengannya.

Si pucat, yang baru diketahui bernama Kuroko, menatap wajah Kise, lalu memicing. "Tapi ia membutuhkan kontrak, asupan darah, segera."

Kali ini, giliran Kise yang memicing.

Kontrak?

Rasanya... dia pernah mendengar kata itu...

... tapi...

"_...__Ryouta, dengarkan __I__bu."_

Orang berkulit putih, yang berambut merah, menyikut si kulit remang dengan tatapan penuh konspirasi. "Woy, Aomine, kau saja yang mengikat kontrak dengan orang ini," ia membujuk. Aomine, si rambut biru berkulit remang, balas menatapnya horor, hampir meledak.

"Kenapa _gak __**elu**__ aja_ coba yang _bikin_ kontraknya!?" teriaknya frustasi, dengan penekanan ekstra di kata-kata yang sedikit ambigu. "Aku tidak kenal orang ini tahu! Kenapa kau menyuruhku mengikat kontrak dengannya!?"

"_Jangan pernah..."_

Si kulit putih, Kagami namanya, menutup telinga, lantaran Aomine berteriak persis di dekat telinganya. Kuroko mencoba untuk memanggil mereka berulang kali, sekedar menenangkan, dan menyuruh mereka untuk bergegas demi menyelamatkan nyawa Kise.

"Ya—kau tahu kan Aomine..." Kagami melirik Kuroko dan Aomine naik darah. Benar-benar naik darah, maksudnya, bukan apa-apa, karena-

"OKE _FINE_ _GUE_ PAHAM!"

-ia tahu apa yang berharga bagi mereka berdua.

Masih dikuasai kefrustasian, Aomine mendekati Kuroko dan Kise. Sadar keadaan, si kulit pucat segera menyingkir. Pelan, Aomine memajukan tubuhnya, wajahnya kini tepat di hadapan wajah aktris tersebut.

"_...__barang setetes __pun... kauberikan…"_

Pemuda bermata biru –yang dengan terpaksa Kise akui sangat- indah itu menggigit bibirnya. Hingga darah mengalir tetes demi tetes, wajah sangar itu tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit.

"_Jangan pernah bertukar kontrak darah dengan siapa __pun."_

Pelan namun pasti, wajah keduanya sudah tak lagi berjarak. Bibir bertemu bibir. Tak ada satu pun bersuara. Tak ada satu pun menginterupsi. Inilah kontrak suci.

Darah Aomine, yang dikeluarkan melalui gigitan taringnya, dipaksa masuk ke mulut Kise sebagian. Sedangkan sebagian yang lain ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, Aomine mencoba mendorong lidah Kise yang lemah untuk menelan darahnya tepat waktu. Kontrak membutuhkan waktu yang tepat, dan timing yang sempurna.

GULP!

Kontrak telah dilaksanakan.

Nyawa Kise terselamatkan.

"_Sesungguhnya mereka itu makhluk haus darah yang hina.__.."_

Meski begitu, Kise tak bisa lagi merasakan kesadaran.

'Sesungguhnya, mereka itu makhluk haus darah yang hina...'

* * *

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N:

Hai! Tsubaki Audhi di sini~! Salam jumpa semuanya~

Ada yang kenal kami? enggak? ga apa-apa, kenalan dulu ga masalah, saling mengenal itu baik /bukan

Ini adalah fic collab terbaru dari kami, atas nama Tsubaki Audhi dan The Fallen Kuriboh. Bagi yang telah membaca hingga tuntas, kami ucapkan terima kasih banyak~

Ah, dan ini masih TBC, artinya, akan makin _banyak_ kejadian dan makin _banyak_ yang muncul di sini –penekanan ekstra di kata banyak-, jadi, ikuti terus, ya~

Pertanyaan? Komentar? Keluhan? Pemberitahuan? Flame?

Silakan manfaatkan kotak di bawah ini, ya~


	2. 2nd Shape: An Irreversible Consequence

Hal yang tak akan pernah kulupakan dari hari itu ialah—

_._

_._

_._

"_Dai-chan!"_

"_Kenapa teriak-teriak, Satsuki?"_

"_Jangan bertanya 'kenapa'! hari ini kau berkelahi dengan anak kelas enam lagi, kan?!"_

_._

_._

_._

—kotak pasir dalam taman yang terabaikan oleh penghuni lawasnya—

_._

_._

_._

"_Oh, itu?"_

"_Jangan hanya berkata 'oh' saja, Dai-chan! Kalau kau terus jadi anak nakal seperti ini, tak akan ada yang mau jadi temanmu!"_

"_Che! Aku jadi pendiam atau jenius sekalipun, tak akan pernah aku berteman dengan bocah-bocah payah seperti mereka!"_

"_Dai-chaaaan! Teman itu penting, kau tahu?"_

"_Tidak penting."_

"_Pentiiing!"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Tentu saja teman itu penting, Ahomine Daki-chan!"_

_._

_._

_._

—langit jingga yang memilah penghuni untuk bermandikan cahaya keemasan dari mentari senjanya—

_._

_._

_._

"—_Satsuki! Kau mengajakku berkelahi ya?! Apa-apaan dengan plesetan namaku itu?!"_

"_Tidak, aku tidak mengajakmu untuk adu tinju. Aku hanya berusaha mengatakan pada Dai-chan kalau yang namanya teman itu penting."_

"_Saaatsukiiii! Sudah kubilang kalau teman itu benar-benar—"_

"…_Penting ."_

"—_huh?"_

"_Teman itu penting, Aomine-kun."_

_._

_._

_._

—guguran daun _ginko_ yang tergolek pasrah di atas kepala biru muda—

_._

_._

_._

"_He? Kau ini siapa?"_

"_Dai-chan! Itu Kuroko Tetsuya-kun, teman sekelas kita! Masa kau tidak ingat sama teman sekelas sendiri sih?! Dasar Dai-chan payah!"_

"_Berisik! Mana kutahu soal itu?!"_

"_Makanya, jangan sering bolos Aomine-kun."_

"_Apa katamu!?"_

"_Makanya—"_

_._

_._

_._

—sebuah senyuman tulus yang ditawarkan hanya untuk ia seorang—

_._

_._

_._

"—_boleh aku jadi teman kalian, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san?"_

"…_hah?"_

"_Eeee? Tentu saja boleh—"_

"…_ogah."_

"_Daaai-chaaan!"_

"_Baiklah, baiklah! Terserah kalian saja deh, aku tidak mau tahu lagi."_

_._

_._

_._

—senyuman hangat yang saling ditukarkan tanpa adanya harap akan imbalan—

_._

_._

_._

"_Terima kasih Aomine-kun, Momoi-san."_

"_Uhn, senang berkenalan denganmu!"_

"_Che, aku tidak senang tuh."_

"…_jangan pedulikan dia, Tetsuya-kun."_

_._

_._

_._

—serta tiga orang sahabat baru yang kilaunya menyaingi cahaya keemasan yang dituangkan oleh matahari di kala itu.

_._

_._

_._

"_Tapi tidak apa-apa nih, Tetsuya-kun?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Maksudku—kenapa kau malah memilih berteman dengan Dai-chan, si preman SD nomor satu di kota kita? Tetsuya-kun kan anak yang pintar dan baik?"_

"_Satsuki, aku dengar itu!"_

"_Kenyataan, Dai-chan."_

(Untuk pertama kalinya, sang bocah berambut biru langit tertawa kecil.)

"_Soalnya, aku ingin berangkat ke sekolah bersama kalian, main bersama kalian, berbagi kue bersama kalian, juga tertawa sama-sama dengan kalian. Kurasa… tiap harinya akan sangat menyenangkan bila aku bisa menjadi teman kalian."_

"…"

_Blush!_

"…_Aomine-kun? Momoi-san? Kalian baik-baik saja?"_

"_Da-Dai-chan… wajahmu merah padam…"_

"_Urusai! Mukamu juga semerah tomat tahu, ngaca sana!"_

(Hari itu, dua orang kawan semenjak bayi telah sama-sama dibuat jatuh cinta oleh sang salju musim gugur).

.

.

.

Sementara aku hanya terus bersembunyi di balik pohon ginko dan mengamati.

"_Oi, Tetsu! Mau udang goreng?"_

Terus diam dan memperhatikan tanpa usaha walau untuk sekedar mencoba menggapai dengan uluran jemari.

"_Bagaimana kalau liburan musim panas nanti kita pergi ke rumah neneknya Dai-chan saja?"_

Dan hanya memandang dari jauh meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin sekali untuk diundang dalam segitiga kecil itu.

"_Aomine-kun, Momoi-san… aku sangat menyukai kalian."_

Karena aku tahu. Aku tak akan pernah bisa ikut tertawa dan menangis bersama mereka meski betapa inginnya aku untuk masuk dalam kehangatan itu. Ada dinding tak terlihat yang membatasi mereka dengan dunia luar. Dan bukan hanya aku yang bisa merasakan itu dari mereka.

Aku—dan mereka yang lainnya tak pernah punya pilihan kecuali untuk mundur teratur.

Karena mereka bertiga—Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki, dan Kuroko Tetsuya—tidak pernah lagi membagi maupun menukarkan apa pun selain pada—dan hanya pada—orang yang ada di dalam dinding buatan mereka.

Mereka adalah sahabat yang tak terpisahkan, begitulah yang dulu terlihat oleh mataku.

Nyatanya, mereka dibatasi oleh satu lagi dinding tak kasat mata yang memang tak mungkin ditembus manusia biasa.

"_Kami berbeda dari kalian—_

_._

_._

_._

—_kami bukan manusia."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deformity**

**By Tsubaki Audhi and The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**2****nd**** Shape: **

**An Irreversible Consequence**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kise terkungkung dalam kegelapan.

Di depan, belakang, kanan, kiri, atas, bawah—hanya ada warna hitam yang membentang tanpa batas. Hanya ada suara geraman serta erangan ganas yang datang entah dari mana. Tak ada apapun yang bisa Kise rasakan, hanya takut. Takut. Takut.

Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang.

Ia harus lari. Segera. Namun tubuhnya kaku—tak bisa digerakkan walau barang seujung jari pun.

Dan ia terlambat.

Tangan-tangan dingin dengan kuku panjang yang runcing itu meraba tubuh Kise. Menyentuh, menekan lalu mencakar dan menusuk dalam-dalam pada kulitnya. Kemudian menggesek tajam dan menguliti tubuh Kise secara perlahan. Terus—lebih dalam lagi hingga tubhnya makin tercabik hingga darah dan daging tercecer menguar kabur dari tempatnya semula.

Kise menggetarkan pita suara dan berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa, namun hanya kebisuan yang bersonansi dalam hampanya gelap.

Ia bisu, tak berdaya, hampa.

Dan ia akan mati.

Tak akan ada yang menyelamatkannya.

"_Hei, kau—"_

Sekelebat biru _navy_ terbesit dalam hitam yang tak berbatas.

"—_bodoh! Jangan mati dulu—"_

Tubuhnya kembali mati rasa. Matanya kembali terpejam.

"_Ryouta, tetaplah hidup…"_

Warna hitam berubah menjadi cahaya putih yang menyeruak dari sela-sela kelopak matanya, dan merahnya darah berganti menjadi beningnya tetesan air mata.

"…Ibu…"

Ternyata hanya mimpi.

Syukurlah.

Dalam hati, Kise benar-benar bersyukur. Pemuda pirang itu menhela nafas panjang sembari kembali menghempaskan kepalanya di atas bantal. Di luar sana, langit belum begitu cerah. Sepertinya hari masih sangat pagi. Hampir saja Kise kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya kalau saja ia tak menyadari bahwa bantal tempat kepalanya bersandar ini terlalu empuk, begitu pula dengan kasur yang ia tiduri. Dan Kise tak pernah ingat kalau langit-langit kamarnya berwarna biru. Dan tirai itu—apa-apaan tirai jendela aneh dengan motif udang itu? Lalu kenapa dengan selimut motif _ebi_ _katsu_ yang membungkus tubuhnya ini?

Pemuda itu spontan terduduk di atas ranjang empuknya. Kini Kise benar-benar sadar, ini bukanlah rumahnya.

Dan sungguh, rumah siapa ini? Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa ia ada di tempat seperti ini?

Di tengah proses berpikir yang dijalankan kepalanya, tiba-tiba ia kembali ditarik jatuh ke atas ranjang oleh sesuatu. Sebuah benda berwarna cokelat yang tak bisa ia identifikasikan. Benda itu menarik kepalanya untuk dibenamkan dalam sesuatu yang lain. Bidang. Hangat. Cokelat. Tubuh seseorang.

Tunggu dulu.

Dalam keadaan setengah bingung dan setengah waspada, Kise mendongakkan kepalanya. Biru _navy_. Ternyata ia sedang dipeluk seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ dengan rambut biru _navy_—yang sepertinya sedang mengigau tentang 'udang goreng' atau entah makanan apa.

Oh baiklah, mari kita cerna situasinya.

Kise ada di sebuah kamar—rumah, entah milik siapa.

Ia tidur bersama seorang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

Pemuda itu sendiri kini sedang memeluknya sambil mengigau.

Wajah Kise kini berhadapan dengan sebuah tubuh tanpa pakaian.

Pemuda sarap itu telanjang.

Kise melihat dirinya sendiri, beberapa kancing kemejanya terbuka.

Tunggu dulu. Tunggu dulu. Tunggu dulu.

Jangan bilang kalau ia—orang itu—mereka—tapi Kise tak mungkin—tak akan mungkin—tapi penjelasan apa lagi yang bisa menjelaskan keadaan seperti ini?

Tidak. Cukup. Jangan. Jangan bilang. Jangan ada yang bilang kalau…

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Sang kabel lampu tidur yang malang terpaksa putus dengan satu tarikan yang mengerikan sebelum sang lampu naas itu sendiri melayang bebas dan menghantam kepala sang pemuda biru _navy_ yang sedetik lalu masih berada di alam mimpi bersama udang goreng tercintanya.

"Owwww! Hei, apa yang kau—"

"TOLONG! AKU DIRAEP SAMA MAKHLUK DAKI MESUM GA JELASSSS!"

Kise segera kabur dari ruangan dengan wajah panik, sementara sang 'makhluk daki mesum'—Aomine terdiam kaku sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol parah—untung saja tidak berdarah. Bersyukur ia jadi vampir bertubuh kuat.

"Apa yang dipikirkan manusia gila itu? Gah! TUNGGU KAU, JANGAN LARI!"

Dan sang pemuda _navy_ ikut mengejar si pirang sembari berteriak dan misuh-misuh tak karuan. Si manusia sarap itu harus menanggung akibatnya karena telah mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

Dan ia harus menghajar Kagami setelahnya karena si alis kembar itu membuatnya mengikat kontrak dengan manusia dengan rambut serupa buah lemon itu.

Sementara Aomine masih sibuk mengepalkan tangannya dengan kemarahan tak terbendung, Kise Ryouta berlari sekuat tenaga. Demi mencari manusia, seseorang, atau siapalah, yang bisa menjelaskan segalanya.

Eh, tunggu. Ini di mana?

Mata madunya memperhatikan sekeliling. Ini seperti bukan lingkungan apartemennya— lagi pula memang bukan—dan sedikit aneh. Lebih tampak seperti... sebuah _mansion_.

Tapi, milik siapa?

Ada beberapa sosok yang masuk dalam perlintasan matanya. Sebagian menatapnya heran dan sebagian lagi bersikap tidak peduli. Sekelebat rambut merah kehitaman berada di samping seorang biru langit. Dari sebuah _shinai_ yang dipakainya, sepertinya ia sedang berlatih. Mata sang merah tertutup, dan sepertinya biru langit itu hanya memperhatikan sembari mengoreksi jika ada hal yang salah.

Lain halnya dengan sesosok rambut cokelat yang tinggi murah senyum, dengan seorang rambut hitam yang agak pendek tapi mukanya cemberut. Sang cokelat memegang sebuah piring dan sendok, sepertinya sedang sarapan, dan setengah mati—walau masih dengan senyum—mencoba untuk menyuapi si hitam. Benar-benar romantis, apalagi ditambah rona kemerahan di wajah sang hitam.

Bicara tentang pasangan romantis, di sebelah sini juga ada. Seorang berambut hitam belah tengah bersama sosok tinggi berambut brokoli berkacamata. Mulut sang hitam terus saja menggumam seperti "Shin-_chan_, ciuman selamat pagi untukku~" atau "Shin-_chan_, kalau kau tidak mau disentuh olehku kenapa kau masih menggamit tanganku?" yang kemudian dibalas dengan "Bukan itu, _nanodayo_. Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan, lagi pula tanganku belum memegang _lucky_ _item_, jadi kuputuskan untuk memegang sesuatu di dekatku." Dasar tipe _tsundere_.

Terus, apa itu '_nanodayo'_? Dan '_lucky_ _item'_? Jangan bilang kalau si brokoli berkacamata itu pecinta berat ramalan zodiak.

(Bukan berarti Kise Ryouta juga penggila zodiak, makanya ia tahu istilah _lucky_ _item_. Ia hanya pernah mendengar siaran itu satu kali saja, kok).

Ah, ada rona tipis kemerahan di pipi si hijau. Aduh, manis sekali.

Mengarah ke yang lain, mata Kise mendapati 'pasangan' normal. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang dan pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan wajah imut dan...

... _nekomimi_?

Baiklah, tarik kata-kata Kise yang menyebutkan mereka normal. Nyatanya, seperti yang ia lihat, pemuda cokelat itu layaknya budak pemuas hasrat _fashion_-_fashion_ aneh yang digemari si gadis merah jambu. Jangan lupakan kamera di tangan sang gadis yang tertawa cekikikan sembari menggumam sesuatu seperti "Saku-_chan_ pasti cocok dengan Dai-_chan_! KYAAA~" atau "Ini tidak cocok buat Saku-_chan_" dan semacamnya. Sementara si cokelat hanya menggumam "_Sumimasen_!" berulang kali sembari membungkukkan tubuh sembilan puluh derajat, tambahan air mata di sudut mata cokelatnya.

Pasangan aneh.

Kise mencoba mencicipi bagian _mansion_ yang lain, barangkali ada hal menarik lainnya. Tapi sepanjang perjalanan jelalatan matanya, tidak ada lagi orang yang ia temui.

Hanya itu.

Hanya orang-orang tadi.

Hanya orang-orang **aneh** yang tadi.

Hei, _mansion_ ini kan besar sekali, masa tidak ada orang lain lagi, sih? Hanya dua makhluk yang sedang latihan—meski yang satu hanya jadi pengamat—dua sosok yang sedang suap-suapan, dan satu pasang yang sedang mesra-mesraan, juga pasangan hampir normal yang satunya lagi _fangirling_-an.

Mendadak, suara derap langkah kaki yang berat menabrak telinga Kise. Model berambut pirang itu sontak menoleh, mata madunya membelalak horor ketika melihat sang pemilik kaki menatapnya penuh kebencian. Namun sebelum sepasang kaki putih susunya bisa kabur—

"KAU! MANUSIA GILA! KEMBALI KE SINI SEBELUM KUBABAT HABIS PEMBULUH NADIMU!"

—orang berdaki itu sudah mengaum duluan, pakai acara menjambak rambut kece Kise pula.

"GYAAAA SAKIT! DASAR DAKI! APA-APAAN SIH!"

Disambut dengan teriakan paling cetar seluruh alam, Aomine berusaha menutup telinga. Sementara para makhluk pasang-pasangan yang baru saja disebutkan menolehkan kepala kepada dua makhluk hidup yang sedang gontok-gontokan. Kise baru bisa bernapas lega ketika tangan dakian Aomine terlepas dari kepala kecenya.

Di balik bulir air matanya—iya, Kise menangis—manusia pirang itu dapat melihat biru langit yang datang ke arahnya. "Tenanglah, eum..."

Refleks Kise menghentikan tangisnya, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan. Ia tersenyum manis sekali pada sang biru, yang memiringkan kepala ingin mengetahui namanya. Dalam sekejap, para makhluk pasang-pasangan tadi sudah berkerumun di hadapannya.

"Kise Ryouta –_ssu_! _Yoroshiku_!" melemparkan senyum kekanakan. Sedangkan Aomine mendecih pelan sembari membatin kejam. 'Cih, aku membuat kontrak dengan manusia pirang yang gila dan kekanakan,' sayangnya decihannya yang lumayan keras itu tak mempan untuk membuat Kise Ryouta bungkam.

Sang biru langit tersenyum tipis namun ramah. "Senang berkenalan, Kise-_kun_. Ah, dan tolong jangan berteriak di koridor, atau seseorang akan marah," melirik ke arah—entah kenapa—sosok kekar berambut merah kehitaman sewaktu mengucapkan kata 'seseorang'.

Pemuda berambut pirang ngejreng itu menggaruk tengkuknya. "Senang berkenalan juga... aaa.." dibarengi dengan tepukan pada bahunya. "Dia Kuroko Tetsuya," sebuah perkenalan yang sok kenal dan sok dekat menyapanya. Diketahui, pelakunya adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam belah tengah yang tadi mesra-mesraan sama brokoli berkacamata.

"Lalu, dia Kagami Taiga," menunjuk pemuda kekar rambut merah hitam. "Midorima Shintarou," menunjuk si brokoli berkacamata. "Kemudian yang di sana itu Hyuuga Junpei dan Kiyoshi Teppei," menunjuk dua orang yang tadinya sedang suap-suapan. Sekarang yang cokelat mengulum senyum sementara si hitam memalingkan wajahnya. _Tsundere_ sekali.

Jari telunjuk si belah tengah mengarah ke samping kanan Kise. "Dia.. Aomine Dak—Daiki," seketika mengganti panggilan sayangnya dengan nama sebenarnya, ketika melihat sang pemilik nama memberikan tatapan mengerikan khusus untuknya. Oh, jadi orang mesum itu Aomine Daiki namanya. Pas sekali, bisa dipelesetkan menjadi 'Daki'.

"Momoi Satsuki~ Salam kenal~" gadis _pink_ aneh ikut nimbrung dan turut menyebutkan namanya tanpa ditanya. Tapi tak apalah, toh yang lain juga menjawab tanpa ditanya. "Ini Sakurai Ryou! Imut, kan?" mem'promosi'kan wajah imut pemuda yang menjadi budak _fangirling_-annya, yang ia panggil sebagai 'Saku-_chan'_ entah sejak kapan.

"Aku Takao Kazunari, salam kenal," Kise menyambut uluran tangan si belah tengah, Takao. Belum sampai satu detik mereka bersalaman, aura yang tidak menyenangkan segera menusuk leher belakang Kise.

Ketika melihat keadaan, teman-teman barunya mendadak menjauh. Bukan menjauh darinya, tapi menjauh satu sama lain. Bahkan makhluk-makhluk yang tadinya berpasangan seketika membuat jarak. Entah apa yang terjadi, Kise sama sekali tidak tahu.

Dari arah depan, sesosok—terlihat seperti—manusia berjalan lurus ke arah Kise. Oh, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa hanya Kagami, Takao, dan Kuroko yang tidak membuat jarak terlalu jauh. Seberkas rambut merah mulai terlihat, dan entah kenapa, seluruh makhluk serupa manusia yang ada di sekitarnya berlutut. Seperti prajurit menghormati ratu mereka.

"SELAMAT PAGI, KETUA!" mereka berseru serentak, menghadap penuh kehormatan pada sang ratu.

Eh, tapi sepertinya raja deh. Karena sosok ini terlihat seperti laki-laki.

Kise memantapkan diri, lantaran ia yakin bahwa sang raja merah memang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia tadinya mengira akan mendapati seseorang yang tinggi besar berambut merah menyala dengan tatapan garang dan senyum mengerikan terlukis di wajahnya.

"Namamu?"

Ternyata ia salah. Sosok merah ini jauh lebih pendek—sekitar empat atau lima belas senti—darinya.

Tekukan lutut penuh penghormatan tadi sudah menghilang. Dan Kise juga baru menyadari bahwa hanya Kagami yang tidak menghormat. "Kise... Ryouta... –_ssu_," walau sosok raja merah ini terlihat seperti seorang _shota_ imut di matanya, tapi rasanya Kise tidak bisa membangkangnya.

Matanya... matanya sedikit menyeramkan. Dwiwarna. Dengan merah di sebelah kanan dan keemasan di bagian kiri.

Kise tidak tahu sejak kapan sang merah ini berbalik dan menghadap ke arah Kagami. "Taiga dan Daiki, juga kau, Kise Ryouta," menunjuk kepada Kise sebelum sang pirang sempat mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. "Datang ke ruanganku satu jam dari sekarang. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian bertiga," kalimat perintah yang terlontar begitu kuat walau tidak diucapkan dengan keras. Kise benar-benar merasa ia tidak akan bisa membangkang orang ini.

Model pirang itu dapat mendengar helaan napas kasar dari arah seorang Aomine Daiki, setelah sang raja merah agung itu pergi. Suara yang sama juga muncul dari Kagami. Kise memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, namun semua mungkin akan terjawab jika ia bertanya kepada teman-teman barunya ini.

"Ini semua salahmu, BaKagami!" gerutu Aomine, menunjuk intens tepat di depan hidung Kagami. Pemuda kekar berambut merah yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Aomine itu mengernyit tidak terima. "Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya berusaha menolong manusia yang hampir saja terbunuh oleh empat vampir, tahu! Bersyukurlah karena kau sudah dapat _partner_ kontrak!" Kagami membalas sembari menyambar kepala Kise sembarangan. Sembrono sekali anak ini.

Aomine menggertakkan gigi, hampir menonjok muka putih Kagami, namun sepertinya ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Sebagai gantinya, Aomine menarik kerah baju Kagami, memarahinya dengan kekesalan tak terbendung. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membuat kontrak dengan orang ini!?" Aomine menunjuk Kise. Heran, sudah berapa kali ia ditunjuk-tunjuk hari ini? "Lagi pula mana mungkin aku bersyukur memiliki teman kontrak seorang laki-laki! Apalagi dengan wajah seperti perempuan!"

Hei, hei, itu penghinaan.

Kagami menyeringai penuh arti, sesekali, ia melirik Kuroko yang masih menatap mereka bertiga—Aomine, Kagami, dan Kise—dengan datar. "Are? Bukankah kau juga pernah jatuh cinta pada Kuroko? Tidak ada salahnya kalau membuat kontrak dengan laki-laki, kan?"

Merasa tak akan menang dalam perang argumen, Aomine melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kaus yang dipakai Kagami. Dengan tenangnya si rambut api merapikan kembali pakaiannya, lalu melirik Kise sejenak.

Tiba-tiba tangannya menunjuk ke dada putih susu sang model.

"Sebaiknya rapikan dulu kemejamu, dadamu kelihatan jelas," ia berkomentar kalem. Untung saja tidak pakai seringai mesum.

"GYAAAA!"

Tapi mungkin sudah dianggap mesum oleh yang bersangkutan—Kise.

* * *

.

* * *

Kise terduduk kaku di atas sebuah sofa cokelat yang—seharusnya—sangat nyaman untuk diduduki. Sesekali ia membenarkan kerah kaus—pinjaman—nya yang berkali-kali melorot. Kaus milik Aomine, tepatnya. Agak sedikit kebesaran untuk ukuran Kise, namun paling tidak ini lebih baik dari kaus yang sempat ditawarkan Kuroko padanya tadi. Yang benar saja, kaus Kuroko jelas kekecilan.

Di sebelahnya, ada Aomine Daiki—pemuda daki mesum yang sejak pertama kali membuka matanya tak kunjung berhenti menggerutu. Kelihatannya masih marah tentang pertengkarannya dengan pemuda _crimson_—siapa namanya tadi, Kagami?—tadi. Dan sialnya, yang jadi objek pelampiasan Aomine adalah Kise. Mulai dari "Rambut pirangmu warnanya menusuk mata.", "Aku benar-benar menyesal telah membuat kontrak denganmu!", sampai "Hei, kausmu melorot tuh! Pakai kaus saja tak becus!".

Sungguh. Kalau ada sandal, Kise benar-benar ingin menyumpal mulut cerewet sang pria _navy_ itu dengannya. Kalau bisa yang sandal karet—rasa dan baunya lebih tidak enak dari sandal kayu.

(Bukan berarti Kise pernah sengaja menyempatkan diri untuk mencicipi rasa dan bau kedua jenis sandal tersebut).

Ingin sekali Kise membalas ocehan Aomine dan menyergah Kagami yang dari tadi malah menatap mereka sambil senyum-senyum nista, sayangnya ia kurang nyali. Bukan berarti ia takut pada Aomine ataupun Kagami, hanya saja di hadapannya ada sesosok heterokromatis yang perhatiannya masih teralih pada tumpukan kertas di meja kerjanya.

Dua menit setelahnya, sang pemuda merah darah—Akashi Seijuurou merapikan berkas-berkasnya. Tersenyum tipis sembari mengucap "Maaf lama menunggu." Kemudian menginstruksikan Kagami untuk membuatkan teh. Sang pemuda _crimson_ menurut saja. Insting babucoret adik sepupu.

Lalu ketika sebuah merah darah yang bersanding kuning keemasan itu menatap Kise, dunianya seolah terseret dalam lubang tak berdasar.

"Kise Ryouta, itu namamu bukan?"

Ia tak punya pilihan selain mengangguk gagap.

Senyuman tipis yang tadinya terukir dalam raut tampan sang ketua itu perlahan memudar. Digantikan dengan sorot serius yang makin menenggelamkan Kise dalam sebuah dunia aneh yang tak pernah ia jamah sebelumnya.

Orang ini… ada yang aneh dengan mata yang dimilikinya.

"Langsung saja. Seberapa banyak kau paham dengan situasimu sekarang?" Akashi menyilangkan jemarinya dan menatap tegas pada Kise.

Sang pemuda pirang lantas tergagap, "Uh, aku… tadi pagi terbangun di tempat ini. Di sebelahku ada orang ini," Kise menunjuk ke arah Aomine. Tunjuk balas tunjuk, "lalu aku panik, dan pokoknya… aku bertemu orang-orang aneh."

Aomine menggeram ketika mendengar jawaban Kise, "Apa maksudmu dengan orang-orang aneh, hah!?"

Sementara Akashi hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau aku juga termasuk dalam golongan 'orang-orang aneh' yang kau temui?"

Ralat—senyuman dingin. Dan juga, itu sangat seram.

Kise merinding seketika.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau punya kebiasaan menjahili anggota baru, Sei-_nii_."

Kagami muncul dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi sebuah teko dan empat cangkir teh, tak lupa beberapa kotak gula tambahan. Sang pemuda heterokromatis beranjak dari meja kerjanya, meraih satu cangkir teh dari nampan yang yang baru akan diletakkan Kagami di meja.

"Tehnya kurang manis, Taiga."

"…_Niisan_, itu tadi tidak sopan. Paling tidak tunggu sampai aku meletakkannya di atas meja," protes Kagami. Sang kakak sepupu hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu memainkan bibir cangkirnya sembari mengembalikan fokus matanya pada sosok Kise yang terbengong di atas sofa.

"Lalu, Kise Ryouta?" tanya Akashi, menghiraukan omelan adik sepupunya tentang 'seorang ketua harus punya tata krama yang baik'. Oh, kalau saja Kagami bukan bagian dari keluarga kandungnya, mungkin sepuluh gunting sudah melayang dari tadi.

"Eh?" Kise mengerjapkan kedua matanya dua kali.

"Ia bertanya tentang hal kemarin, bodoh!" sergah Aomine. "Kau tentu ingat kan tentang apa yang terjadi padamu semalam?"

Kise menatap bingung pada Aomine.

Kemarin malam…?

"…jangan bilang kau lupa."

Uh-oh, tertangkap basah.

"Arrrghh dasar bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau lupa akan kejadian penting dan tidak normal seperti itu?! Kemarin kau hampir mati, ingat? Kau dikejar dan digigit vampir, sekarat, lalu kami datang dan si alis kembar itu memaksaku untuk mengikat kontrak denganmu agar kau tidak mati!" Aomine bercerita panjang lebar.

Kedua belah mata Kise melebar. Oh tunggu dulu, ia ingat sekarang.

"Kau… benar. Kemarin malam aku pulang kerja, lalu aku menendang kaleng. Kemudian tahu-tahu ada empat monster yang mengejarku. Dan mereka menggigitku di—" Kise menyentuh paha dan lehernya. "—sini?"

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa tidak ada bekas luka? Kalaupun tidak, kenapa sama sekali tak ada rasa sakit yang tersisa pada tubuhnya? Kise ingat, ia sungguh ingat. Gigitan kemarin begitu dalam menancap pada dagingnya. Ia bahkan yakin kalau itu nyaris menembus bagian tulangnya. Ia juga masih ingat akan betapa hebatnya sensasi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan ketika dagingnya terkoyak dalam waktu itu. Bekas gigitan yang seperti itu harusnya tidak akan lenyap dengan begitu mudahnya. Tidak mungkin juga rasa sakitnya bisa hilang dalam waktu sehari.

Ada yang aneh. Sungguh—ada yang aneh di sini.

Sementara Kise mematung, sang pemuda merah darah tersenyum misterius. Berbeda dengan Aomine dan Kagami yang hanya bisa menatap penuh tanya, ia tahu betul apa yang sedang berputar di kepala sosok pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Luka gigitan yang seperti itu memang tidak akan bisa sembuh secepat ini dalam situasi biasa, Ryouta." Akashi mulai membiasakan diri memanggil nama kecil anggota barunya, seperti yang ia lakukan pada lainnya. "Kau bahkan harusnya sudah mati dengan keadaan seperti kemarin."

"Satu-satunya alasan mengapa kau bisa tetap hidup dan duduk di sini sekarang adalah karena Daiki menyelamatkanmu dengan cara membuat kontrak."

Kise ternganga. Kontrak? Rasanya… ia tak asing kata itu.

"_Ryouta, dengarkan…"_

"_Jangan pernah…"_

Kepalanya berdenyut pening.

"O—oi, kau baik-baik saja? Aomine—sebagai orang pertama yang menyadari hilangnya rona pada wajah Kise, mulai bertanya dengan nada setengah bingung, setengah khawatir. Sang pemuda pirang menautkan alisnya sembari cepat-cepat membuang rasa sakit kepala jauh-jauh dari otaknya. Ia teringat akan sesuatu. Kata 'kontrak' itu… bukanlah hal yang harus ia catat dalam kamus kehidupannya.

"—cara memutus kontraknya."

Ketiga orang—vampir dalam ruangan tersebut menaikkan alis mereka.

"Bagaimana cara memutuskan kontraknya?"

Akashi tersenyum sinis saat melihat kilat tak asing dari kedua manik madu milik Kise. Ternyata begitu. Sepertinya hal di luar dugaan ini akan jadi menyenangkan.

"Maksudmu, kau tidak ingin terlibat dengan para makhluk oh-yang-katanya-hanya-ada-dalam-legenda-dan-film-r oman ini, sementara kami baru saja meloloskanmu dari panggilan ajal?"

Akashi memiliki kebiasaan untuk tidak pernah gagal mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Dan Kagami dapat melihat alarm ilusional yang menyala-nyala dengan warna merah menyala di atas kepala Akashi. Uh-oh, sebaiknya Kise tidak salah bicara kali ini.

"Aku… berterima kasih karena kalian telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Tapi tolong, aku—"

"—tidak percaya akan eksistensi vampir?"

Tahu-tahu wajah sang pemuda heterokromatis itu sudah ada dalam jarak lima senti di depan wajah Kise. Ia menyeringai, menampakkan deretan gigi putih dengan dua pasang taring tajam yang mengingatkan Kise akan betapa sakit rasanya bila taring-taring itu menembus lagi ke dalam kulitnya.

Kise menelan ludah, Aomine yang duduk di sebelahnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa, sementara Kagami hanya diam.

Ia harap kakak sepupunya yang satu itu tidak sedang _yandere_ atau apa.

"K—kalian berbahaya," tukas Kise. Suaranya bergetar. "Aku punya firasat kalau hidupku tidak akan tenang bila terlibat dengan kalian."

Akashi kembali tersenyum sinis.

"Dan kau bahkan belum tahu mekanisme kontrak dalam komunitas kami itu seperti apa." Ia menjauhkan dirinya dari hadapan Kise. Tatapannya kembali melembut—mendatar.

Semenit dihabiskan dengan kesunyian yang bagaikan menusuk tubuh. Akashi tak lagi angkat bicara. Kise tak tahu lagi harus berkilah dengan kalimat apa. Sementara Aomine, dalam hatinya pun juga setuju dengan pendapat Kise. Ia tidak ingin mengikat kontrak buta dengan seorang anak manusia aneh yang—sungguh, Aomine tak akan mungkin bertahan hidup dengan seorang pemuda pirang gila di dekatnya. Lagipula, ini hal yang sakral bukan? Bagaimana bisa hal sepenting kontrak ini harus ia berikan dengan alasan 'pertolongan pertama pada kecelakaan gigitan vampir'?

Sebegitu muaknya lah sang pemuda _navy_ pada situasi ini, vamun tentu saja ia memilih untuk turut diam. Beberapa tahun tinggal dalam mansion ini membuat Aomine belajar bahwa menentang Akashi bukanlah ide yang baik.

Tidak ketika bisa saja sang ketua misterius itu tersenyum tanpa dosa lalu menendangmu keluar _mansion_ atau bahkan membunuhmu di tempat. Tidak, terima kasih.

(Bagaimanapun tempat tinggal yang luas dan super mewah ini memang milik Akashi—juga Kagami, tentu saja).

Ketika Aomine terdiam karena takut, Kagami berbeda lagi. Ia merasa bahwa sang kakak sepupunya itu memiliki sebuah rencana—

—atau mungkin ia menakut-nakuti Kise karena hobi.

Untuk kali ini, Kagami ingin percaya pada sang pemuda merah darah tersebut.

Lima detik lagi dalam keheningan dan Akashi kembali angkat bicara.

"Tapi kurasa—" tiba-tiba Akashi melanjutkan dialongnya, "—ada yang sependapat dengan Ryouta. Iya kan, Daiki?"

Bulu kuduk Aomine meremang. Kagami sungguh ingin menertawai ekspresinya kalau saja ia tak ingat akan bagaimana situasi mereka sekarang.

"Bagaimanapun, ini semua salahnya Taiga." Akashi menghela nafas sambil melipat lengannya.

Apa?

Kagami mendelik penuh tanya, namun kemudian mundur kembali. Oh iya, ialah yang menyuruh (mungkin memaksa) Aomine untuk mengikat kontrak dengan Kise. Tapi—hei, niatnya saat itu adalah hal yang baik. Menyelamatkan nyawa merupakan hal yang mulia, kau tahu!

"Kurasa aku bisa memberikan pilihan padamu, Ryouta." Wajah Kise terangkat untuk menatap heterokromatis Akashi. Sang pemilik mata sendiri tersenyum puas. Jarang ada orang yang berani langsung menatap matanya dalam kesempatan bertemu yang pertama.

"Kalian bisa membatalkan kontrak yang baru kalian buat. Nyawa Ryouta juga tak lagi terancam karena luka-lukanya sudah sembuh."

Akashi menghiraukan "Eh!? Memangnya bisa ya?" dari Kagami dan Aomine, melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi darah Daiki yang sudah bersatu dengan darahmu tak akan bisa diambil kembali. Dan kau tahu, darah manusia bekas pengikat kontrak dengan vampir itu rasanya—sedikit istimewa dan cukup mengundang."

Akashi menjilat bibirnya.

Hening.

Uh-oh, sepertinya Kagami tahu hal ini akan berlanjut ke mana.

"Jadi Ryouta, silahkan kalau mau membatalkan kontrak yang kau buat dengan Daiki. Tapi setelahnya kami tidak akan bertanggung jawab lagi kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu. Lagipula ketika itu terjadi, kau sudah sedikit melukai harga diri kami yang mau menerimamu di dalam sini."

Kise melotot horror.

Tunggu dulu. Jadi kalau ia pergi dari sini dan berkeliaran di luar sana setelah memutuskan hubungan dengan makhluk daki di sebelah ini, ia akan berakhir menjadi makanan vampir lain, begitu?

Sama saja mati dua kali, dong?

Dalam keheningan yang tentang dan damai, Kise menarik nafasnya.

"TEEEDAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

Jalan menuju kebebasan masihlah sangat panjang.

"Nah, kalau kalian sudah mengerti, sana pergi dari kantorku dan jangan ada lagi ritual kejar-kejaran yang berisik seperti pagi ini. Sana, hush, hush."

Ketiga orang dalam ruangan itu dibuat bungkam seketika.

* * *

.

* * *

Kagami tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, sekalipun Aomine dan Kise sudah pergi. Pasangan yang ribut melulu sedari tadi itu akhirnya dibuat bungkam oleh Akashi. Baguslah, setidaknya ada objek yang dua orang—bodoh— itu takuti.

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa menampung manusia lagi, Sei-_nii_?" ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Akashi tidak langsung menjawab, pandangannya teralih pada papan _shogi_ yang entah sejak kapan dan dari mana muncul di hadapannya.

Akashi menjalankan satu bidak, tepat di depan bidak yang menjadi lawannya, walaupun ia bermain sendirian. "Selama itu menguntungkan untuk kita, aku pikir tidak masalah. Lagi pula ini juga salahmu karena menyuruh Daiki membuat kontrak dengannya, membuat Kise Ryouta itu harus terus berada di sampingnya."

Glek. Kagami menelan ludah. Akashi benar-benar tahu segala yang ia—dan anggota lainnya—lakukan. "T-tapi.. aku menyuruhnya karena Kise sudah meregang nyawa di tempat. Misi kita, kan salah satunya untuk menyelamatkan manusia yang dimangsa vampir haus darah itu!" berusaha membela diri, walau ia tahu kakak sepupunya ini tidak butuh pendapat dari orang lain, apalagi ia yang sudah dianggap seperti adik Akashi sendiri.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, apa anak manusia itu akan berguna seperti Kazunari, Ryou, dan Tetsuya, atau hanya menyampah saja seperti Satsuki," Akashi menopang dagunya. Mengulum senyum misterius, otak jeniusnya mencoba memecahkan persoalan yang ada di hadapannya. Papan _shogi_.

Otak lemot Kagami mencerna pelan-pelan apa yang dikatakan Akashi. "Eee.. Sei-_nii_, tapi Momoi bukan manusia," ia berkomentar. Butuh sepuluh detik baginya untuk melontarkan kalimat itu, padahal ia tahu Momoi bukan manusia, dan yang sedang dibicarakan Akashi sekarang adalah manusia. Dasar lola.

Akashi kembali memasang senyum tipis, yang hanya ia berikan kepada Kagami saja. Tubuhnya beranjak dari atas kursi tempatnya duduk dan merapikan papan _shogi_ itu ke tempatnya. Kagami hanya diam saja saat melihat kakak sepupunya itu berjalan ke arahnya, tidak bergerak maupun berkata-kata.

Sang raja merah sampai di hadapan Kagami, dekat sekali. Dalam jarak segitu, sangat terlihat perbedaan tinggi keduanya. Bahkan Akashi harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah—bodoh— Kagami yang lagi lemot-lemotnya.

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir.

Heh, pendek-pendek begitu, senyumannya menyeramkan.

Pemuda kekar yang diketahui sebagai adik sepupu Akashi itu menghela napas lega, ketika sang merah menyala melepas seringaiannya dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Mata _crimson_ itu berkedip tiga kali, memastikan penglihatannya.

Sorot mata itu berubah sedih.

"Sei-_nii_, aku... hanya takut akan berisiko memakan korban lebih, jika kita juga memperbanyak manusia di pihak kita..."

* * *

.

**To be Continued**

.

* * *

Pojok Curhatan Author:

AN 1, T. F. Kurii-tan:

Yay, yoroshiku minna-tachi! X3 Di sini The Fallen Kuriboh, yang sejak chapter satu kerjanya cuma ngehancurin tulisan serius nan indahnya Claudhia-chan dengan plesetan yang tidak bertanggung jawab #sungguhmaafkansaya

Seriusan saya sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ide vampfic gila tak logis ini bisa benar-benar diwujudkan dalam bentuk fanfiksi. Terima kasih anakku (Claudhia-chan), kalau bukan karena kesediaanmu untuk berpartisipasi, fiksi ini hanya akan terus jadi _plot bunny_ yang sampai sepuluh tahun ke depan pun cuma bisa menari-nari di kepala saya. QwQ

(Dan yang jelas fanfic ini gak bakal jadi sekeren ini kalo cuma saya sendiri yang buat. Paling-paling cuma jadi cerita komedi lol)

Mungkin ini akan jadi sebuah fiksi cukup panjang (yang jelas 10 chapter ke atas hahaha) dan mungkin saja nantinya para readers sekalian akan merasa bosan dengan kisah ini. Namun saat ini saya, The Fallen Kuriboh, mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada para reviewers, readers, atau yang cuma mampir ngintip fanfic ini sedikit-sedikit. Tindak apresiasi Anda sekalian sangat kami hargai di sini XDD

* * *

A/N 2, Tsubaki Audhi:

Em... yah, saya cuma mau nambahin dikit aja, sih. Pokoknya saya juga berterima kasih banyak-banyak sama semua yang telah membaca fic ini. Saya seneng banget kalo banyak yang suka. Semuanya, terima kasih udah membaca, mereview, memfave, dan memfollow, ya...

Tambahan, kami ganti penname, karena penname yg lama itu absurd banget buat jadiin akun collab, maka saya ganti /seenaknya

Oh iya, ini balasan review untuk yang ga login (untuk yang login saya sudah membalas lewat pm):

_**Unknownwers**__: __Hai, Unknownwers-san, terima kasih sudah mereview Deformity chapter 1. Chapter 1 ini saya, Tsubaki Audhi, akan membalas review dari Unknownwers-san_

_Silakan panggil saya apa saja... ^^ maaf kalau saya salah tulis nama, ya_

_Siapa yg bertarung di awal? Di chapter depan akan diumbar, tapi belum ditentukan chap berapanya /plak/ AoKagaKuro jadi pemburu vampir, dan ga hanya mereka aja, lho :D_

_Akashi? Seperti yang tertera (?) di chapter ini, dia muncul.. dan Furihata? Sudah kami siapkan /senyum nista #digunting_

_Ah yap, Mama Dika (The Fallen Kuriboh) emang sugoi, bagian ibu Kise, senyum hampa Kise, pokoknya yang di tengah-tengah itu, semua garapan Mama, saya cuma nambahin doang *jgrek_

_Sudah apdet, selamat membaca~ dukung dan review terus, ya #ngek_

BTW, kami berdua punya program baru, namanya Deformity NG! Isinya adalah plesetan adegan yang ada dalam fic ini, yah, emang nyontek dikit KuroBasu NG, sih /plak

Tertarik? Silakan scroll ke bawah~

.

.

.

* * *

Deformity NG!

Take 1!

Sementara tangan si bocah mulai menggedor pelindung, sang pembuat segel menyeringai. "_Niichan_! Buka! Aku tidak mau kalian berkelahi! Buka!" ia berteriak, namun sepertinya percuma saja, sebab suaranya teredam sepenuhnya di dalam pelindung.

Sontak, kedua pemuda yang_—_kelihatan_—_seperti hendak bertarung itu menolehkan kepala pada sang bocah. "Apa yang kau katakan, Otouto yang manis?" tanya salah seorang, yang berambut pekat.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak berkelahi, kok..." si merah mengulum senyum. Sang bocah melongo sejenak. "Eh? Kalau tidak berkelahi? Terus kalian ngapain ke tempat terpencil jauh dari orang-orang begini?"

Kedua kakaknya tersenyum titan satu sama lain, berdiri berhadapan, mereka mengepalkan tangan masing-masing, mengangkatnya, sebelum kemudian...

"JAN KEN PON!"

_... hah?_

* * *

.

* * *

Deformity NG!

Take 2!

Seringaian vampir itu makin melebar. Di bibirnya terus terbisik kata "Makan malam" dan ketiga rekannya mulai mendekat sambil menampakkan seringaian keji yang sama. Salah satu dari mereka mulai melucuti kancing kemeja Kise. Yang satu lagi menahan kaki Kise supaya ia tak berontak, sambil mengenyahkan celana panjangnya—entah untuk apa.

Kise terdiam.

Tiga vampir lainnya juga ikut terdiam, sementara teman mereka malah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berguna –melepas celana panjang Kise.

Tiga.

Dua.

Sa_—_

"GYAAA TOLONG! AKU MAU DIRAEEEEEEPP!"

_—_tu.

Kabar baiknya, empat vampir itu tumbang setelah mendengar teriakan Kise yang sungguh cetar membahana badai inazuma.

* * *

.

* * *

Deformity NG!

Take 3!

Darah Aomine, yang dikeluarkan melalui gigitan taringnya, dipaksa masuk ke mulut Kise sebagian. Sedang sebagian yang lain ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, Aomine mencoba mendorong lidah Kise yang lemah untuk menelan darahnya tepat waktu. Kontrak membutuhkan waktu yang tepat, dan timing yang sempurna.

GULP!

Kontrak telah dilaksanakan.

Nyama Kise terselamatkan—

"OHOKK!"

—namun entah kenapa, sepertinya tidak dengan Aomine.

"Aomine-_kun_?! Ada denganmu? Apa darahmu baru saja ditolak olehnya?"

Buru-buru Aomine menjauhkan bibirnya dari milik Kise sembari memasang ekspresi yang sangat tersiksa.

"Kuroko, Kagami, orang ini…"

Kagami dan Kuroko menelan ludah, bersiap menerima kemungkinan terburuknya.

"—tadi pagi dia sarapan _pancake_ gosong. Rasanya nggak enak banget, beneran. Hoeeekk, rasa pahitnya masih menempel di bibirku."

"….."

Mendadak Kagami ingin melepas sepatunya dan melemparkannya pada wajah Aomine.

* * *

.

* * *

Deformity NG!

Take 4!

Tubuhnya kembali mati rasa. Matanya kembali terpejam.

"_Ryouta, tetaplah hidup…"_

Warna hitam berubah menjadi cahaya putih yang menyeruak dari sela-sela kelopak matanya, dan merahnya darah berganti menjadi beningnya tetesan air mata.

"...njir, ini apa ini ada daki berat seratus kilo nindih-nindih. Berat woiiii!"

Oh, oke.

* * *

.

* * *

Deformity NG!

Take 5!

"Shin-_chan_, ciuman selamat pagi untukku~"

"Shin-_chan_, kalau kau tidak mau disentuh olehku kenapa kau masih menggamit tanganku?"

"Shin-_chan_, hari ini kamu ngegemesin deh~"

"Shin-_chan_, habis ini 'main' bareng di ranjang yuuk?"

Bukan reaksi _tsundere_ yang Takao dapatkan, melainkan tamparan di pipi dan tonjokan maut di atas ubun-ubun.

* * *

.

* * *

Deformity NG!

Take 6!

Pemuda kekar yang diketahui sebagai adik sepupu Akashi itu menghela napas lega, ketika sang merah menyala melepas seringaiannya dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Mata _crimson_ itu berkedip tiga kali, memastikan penglihatannya.

"Sei-_nii_, aku... hanya tak mengira, wajah penuh senyum yang dulu selalu ada untukku itu, akhirnya jadi ketua yang lebih pendek dariku."

Satu detik tepat ketika kalimat itu berakhir, sebuah gunting menancap di dinding. Melesat dua sentimeter persis di samping telinga kiri Kagami.

Untuk sesaat, Kagami membatu...

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Ti—

"MAAFKAN AKU, SEI-_NII_!"

* * *

.

* * *

Review?


End file.
